A Bone To Pick
by 61394
Summary: we all know how ash and pikachu's journey began well in this story it didn't happen that way how did it happen well you have to read and find out smart ash ash with different starter Pikachu bashing (never wrote that one before) challenge fic from god of challenges


Hello hello and one more hello this is 61394 with a challenge from the God of challenges this one is well if I told you it's name it'd be obvious what it's about so you'll just have to read the story below and it will be Legen-wait for it-dary LEGENDARY

A bone to pick

"Stupid electric rat" Ash called up to the Pikachu in the trees "Pika pika Pikachu" it shouted back giving Ash a very rude gesture

"That's disgusting do you hug you mother with those paws" Ash said disgusted by the electric rat he wouldn't call it by name until it apologized

Now let's back up for a second and give some info to you who just tuning in the boy in the red cap is Ash Ketchum son of Kanto champion Ray Ketchum not red Ray and his wife Delia

Today is Ash's tenth birthday which means he is old enough to become a Pokemon trainer and begin his journey to become a Pokemon master

The night before he knocked his alarm clock over in his sleep so it didn't wake him up on time so he missed the three starter Pokemon and professor Oak gave him a testy electric Pokemon

Said Pokemon in its time with Ash had electrocuted him professor oak his mother and other citizens of pallet town who wanted to see the champions son begin his journey and then refused to help him catch other Pokemon to become a Pokemon master

Now that your caught up let's continue the story shall we

"Pika pika Pikachu" it said laughing at him some more Ash growled and for brief moment unnoticed by everyone including Ash his eyes glowed blue for a second

"fine stay up there I'll catch a Pokemon on my own" Ash said leaving Pikachu in a tree Ash walked around in the tall grass trying to figure out what to do Gary and those other trainers were probably to Viridian city with their Pokemon but Ash was stuck half a mile outside of Pallet with Pikachu

"Stupid Gary" Ash grumbled throwing a pebble at a tree "stupid rat" he said throwing another pebble out of the corner of his eye he noticed spiky brown hair sticking out of the tall grass

He couldn't believe his luck Gary one of the sources of his frustration was right in front of him and he didn't know he was here Ash picked up a rock and was going to pelt Gary in the back of his head when he stopped

It couldn't be Gary no Gary was driving with a trainer driver service so why would he be here kneeling in the grass Ash supposed he could be taking a crap and if he was should give him privacy

"Hey gary" Ash called when he got no response from the brown hair Ash figured it wasn't Gary after all he shrugged and was about to walk away when he heard it

"PIKACHU" his 'Pokemon' called hitting the brown hair with its thunder shock attack coming out of the grass covered in soot was a Pokemon

**Spearow the tiny bird Pokemon unlike Pidgey Spearow is highly aggressive to intruders and has been known to attack humans and Pokemon that endanger it's flock **Ash's pokedex stated

Ash wanted to run because soon more Spearow flew up from the grass and around their fallen flock member

"Hi Spearow I'm sorry about what happened to your friend" he said diplomatically "and I had nothing to do with it because it was Pikachu I didn't order it to attack your friend I promise"

"Pika pika Pikachu pika pi pi Pikachu pi" the rat said with fake tears the Spearow let out angry cries and Pikachu smirked at Ash before Ash ran followed by the angry bird Pokemon

"SPEAROW SPEAROW SPEAROW" they yelled pecking and scratching his head and back as he ran away farther away from pallet town and down the road Ash kept running he knew if he stopped he was dead so he kept running

Misty sighed she hadn't caught a single bite she had heard there were some good water types between Viridian and Pallet town so she had been camped out here for the past week and she had caught

"NOTHING HOW HAVE I CAUGHT NOTHING SO FAR" she yelled out she sighed and kept to fishing but still she was so bored maybe she should head up to Vermillion she shuddered

No no ABSOULUTLEY NOT Vermillion was too close to Cerulean and she wasn't going to Cerulean without new Pokemon not when she had nothing she needed something or her sisters would never let her live it down

"AHHHHHH" a boy shouted before jumping into the river and splashing her

"what the a boy" she said when he stuck his head out of the water

"Hey do you see any Spearow's behind me" Misty looked Spearow did this kid do something stupid to get chased by Spearow she looked up and saw nothing

"No your safe" she told him the boy sighed in relief and exited the river "that was close I would kill that rat if I ever saw it again"

Misty slapped him "how dare you say that about a Pokemon" she shouted at him but the boy glared right back and his eyes glowed blue

"Listen in the two hours I had that Pokemon I've been shocked laughed at hit with gust attacks and my food has been stolen and that was before the Spearow so shut up" Ash yelled at Misty Ash saw the upset look on her face and sighed "I'm sorry I've had a bad day"

"It's ok like you said you've had a really bad day" Misty said holding out her hand "I'm misty" Ash took it "my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be a pokemon master"

Misty giggled "well your off to a bad start mister pokemon master" Ash nodded "I know" Misty then got an idea "hey how about I help you catch a pokemon I had help when I was a rookie"

Ash nodded "that would be great thanks" Misty nodded and began putting away her fishing equipment Ash didn't seem like the type to catch water pokemon

In canon Ash's water type pokemon from squirtle to froakie sneezed at once even those without a visible nose like Kingler

"RATICATE" a raticate shouted before it charged with my trusty bone I stepped to the side of the Raticate and hit him with my bone club attack to the ribs sending it rolling across the ground before it fell uncouncious I sighed another weak opponent

I had to leave I wouldn't acomplish my dreams by fighting these weaklings I needed stronger opponents above me I saw a spearow flying and shouting about something

"Why are you shouting" I asked the spearow looked down at me and explained how a human trainer had tortured a pikachu and how he forced the pikachu to attack it's flock or die

I was angered this human didn't deserve to exist I asked the Spearow where it's flock had last seen the human the spearow gave directions and I marched off a human was benath my level but this one would regret leaving it's home I swore on my honor as a cubone

Ash and Misty had been walking for a little bit and hadn't seen a single pokemon or at least not one Ash wanted to catch "it can't be just any pokemon I want one that won't try to get me killed later on"

"Ok ok but it's not like the ideal pokemon is just going to walk up to us"

"Cubone bone" a cubone said holding it's bone club "it's so awesome/I stand corrected" Ash and Misty said

**Cubone the lonely pokemon Cubone are a solitary species only interacting with it's own for mating or raising young cubone have a second skull that is worn on their heads it has been debated for years what they look like underneath it **

"Cubone bone cubone cu" Cubone said pointing it's bone club at Ash "Ash why does this cubone look mad at you" Ash shrugged "I don't know I've never seen it before"

"Cubone" Cubone cried running at Ash before it swung it's bone club Ash barley ducked under it and cubone went flying

"Misty I need to borrow a pokemon" Misty nodded and handed him one of her pokeballs "come out" Ash cried from the pokeball came a star shaped pokemon with a pink jewel at it's center

"Staryu listen to Ash while he fights this Cubone" Misty ordered getting a heyyah in response

"Cubone" Cubone said standing up "Cubone cu bone cubone cu cu cubone" Cubone shouted at Staryu who said nothing "Staryu use water gun" Ash ordered

Staryu nodded and sent out a water gun attack at cubone who used his bone to block it Cubone growled before he wagged his tail at staryu

"that was tail whip" misty said cubone then ran at staryu again "dodge it" staryu flipped away from the cubones attack cubone then side stepped hitting cubone sending it flying

"Staryu are you alright" misty asked in concern staryu nodded and stood up "that cubone is strong I've got it" Ash said "Staryu let it attack you"

"What are you insane you'll get my pokemon hurt" Misty shouted "I know what I'm doing misty" Ash responded Cubone's eyes narrowed beneath it's helmet and he ran putting all of it's power into it's bone club then it would avenge the pikachu

"Ash" misty said in concern for her pokemon and the black haired rookie "not yet staryu" cubone leapt into the air raising it's bone above it's head

"now use water gun" staryu nodded and hit cubone with a torrent of water point blank sending him crashing to the ground

"Alright I beat Cubone" Ash cheered "good job Ash now you should catch him" Ash shook his head and knelt next to a glaring Cubone

"Cubone I'm glad I beat you but you attacked me why is that" Ash asked "bone" the ground pokemon said

"I can't understand you but your mad at me so I guess I'll say I'm sorry" Ash said standing up and walking away he returned staryu and gave its pokeball back to misty "thanks misty you trained your pokemon well"

"aren't you going to catch Cubone" Ash shook his head "he doesn't want to be with me so I won't bother him" Ash and misty walked away but Cubone stared at them for awhile before it ran after the two trainers

"Cubone cu" cubone said looking at Ash "you want me to catch you" cubone nodded Ash smiled and pulled out a pokeball "thanks Cubone you won't regret it"

"Bone" Cubone said before tapping his fist against the pokeball letting himself go in

"Yahoo I just caught a cubone" Ash cheered

and their journey together has only just begun

well I think this is a good place to end the story now here are the rules

smart ash check

less arrogant gary instead of cheerleaders he's paying for a car service but he's still ash's rival so check

aura ash he has it but he doesn't know it yet that's a check

won't let misty yell at him check

and now a last point in my last pokemon story I got a whole thing about punctuation it was annoying because I have a learning disability I'm also prideful and stubborn with my stories so no I will not get a beta so well you don't have to read this and if you got this far please don't yell at me for my punctuation it's annoying


End file.
